The Toon Book (Thomas O'Malley Style)
Thomas O'Malley's Movies Spoof of 1967 Disney film "The Jungle Book" Cast: *Mowgli - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Baloo - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Bagheera - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Colonel Hathi - Yogi Bear *King Louie - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Kaa - McWolf (Droopy) *Shere Khan - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Shanti - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *The Vultures - Fat Crow, Straw Hat Crow, Glasses Crow and Preacher Crow (Dumbo) *Winifred - Cindy Bear *Hathi Junior - Koda (Brother Bear) *Flunkey Monkey - Butch/Spike (Droopy) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Alley Dogs (Lady and the Tramp 1 and 2 and Fox and the Hound 2) *The Elephants as Bears (Brother Bear) *The Elephant whispering to Winifred as Kenai (Brother Bear) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' as Tugs (Brother Bear) *The Slob Elephant - Barney Bear *The Battle Damaged Elephant - Raffish Ralph (The Berenstain Bears) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' as Winnie the Pooh *The Elephant with fly as Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *The Elephant with hair as Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *The Distracted Elephant - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash as Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Buglar the Elephant - Little John (Robin Hood) *The Deer as Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Akela - Kerchak (Tarzan) *The Wolf Councils as Gorillas (Tarzan) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Magilla Gorilla *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Terk (Tarzan) *The Wolf Cubs - Baby Gorillas (Tarzan 1 & 2) *Baby Mowgli - Berlioz (The Aristocats) Scenes: # The Toon Book part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") # The Toon Book part 2 - Bernard Discovers Baby Berlioz/Baby Berlioz Becomes Robespierre # The Toon Book part 3 - Robespierre and Bernard Encounter McWolf # The Toon Book part 4 - "Yogi Bear's March" # The Toon Book part 5 - Bernard and Robespierre's Argument # The Toon Book part 6 - Robespierre Meets Papa Mousekewitz # The Toon Book part 7 - "The Bare Necessities" # The Toon Book part 8 - Robespierre Meets Spike/"I Wanna Be Like You" # The Toon Book part 9 - Bernard and Papa Mousekewitz's Moonlight Talk # The Toon Book part 10 - Robespierre Runs Away # The Toon Book part 11 - Jenner Shore Arrives/"Yogi Bear's March (Reprise)" # The Toon Book part 12 - Robespierre meets McWolf Second Encounter/"Trust in Me" # The Toon Book part 13 - McWolf and Jenner's Conversation # The Toon Book part 14 - Robespierre's Friends/"That's What Friends are For" # The Toon Book part 15 - Robespierre Meets Jenner Fight # The Toon Book part 16 - The Grand Finale/"My Own Home" # The Toon Book part 17 - "The Bare Necessities - Reprise" # The Toon Book part 18 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Jungle Book (1967) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Gay Purr-ee (1962) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1991) * Droopy, Master Detective (1993) * Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Spike and Tyke (1957) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) * Yogi Bear (1958) * Brother Bear (2003) * Barney Bear (1939) * The Berenstain Bears (1985) * The Berenstain Bears (2002) * The Muppet Movie (1979) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Robin Hood (1973) * Bambi (1942) * Tarzan (1999) * The Magilla Gorilla Show (1963) * The Aristocats (1970) Songs Used In The Credits: * Two Worlds Performed by: Phil Collins Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof